Take These Wings and Teach Me How to Fly
by The Bellowing Archangwhales
Summary: Cas wished he had never answered that prayer. He wished he had turned away, and now, he's paying the price for it. AU of S6 and Gabriel's alive! Cas!Whump and Gabe!Whump. Slight Destiel and Sabriel but that may change ;)
1. Chapter 1

**Hey peeps, this is a story I've been working on for a while now. I actually have probably 5-7 chapters written already, I was just being lazy and not posting it. This story is basically going to turn out to be a Season 6 AU. I'm kind of stuck right now, and I need some ideas. After you read this chapter (if you even do that), could you leave me some suggestions on what to do? **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural. The only thing in this story that is mine is a few OC's. If I owned Supernatural, things would be A LOT different.**

**Anyways, Enjoy! **

**~ Pine**

* * *

><p>Castiel was in the middle of a huge civil war. He was in one of many battles when he heard a certain Winchester praying to him. Oh not right now I'm busy! He thought. He listened into the prayer while fighting off a not so trained angel. Hey Cas, we think we found one of those weapons. It's a long horn thing and people have been playing it to make others tell the truth. We think it's Gabriel's Horn of Truth, but you might want to come and check this out. Hearing this, Cas immediately perked up and flew himself down to the location of the prayer.<p>

The minute his feet touched the surface of the Earth he could tell something was off. Dean was standing in front of him, but somehow it was not Dean. Cas glanced around the abandoned place. It looked like it was falling apart in some places. The windows were mostly all broken or covered up by wooden planks. The place looked like just one big room just full boxes, wood, metal and other junk like that. There were a few chains hanging from the ceiling, looking as if they were meant to hold something. The concrete on the ground was cracked in a few places and over all, the place was in pretty bad shape. Cas began to wonder _why would Gabriel's Horn be here?_

"Hey Cas, why don't you come on back into this other room over here. Sam has got the horn and is just making sure the place is warded against your dick brothers." Cas decided to ignore his gut feeling that something was wrong for just a bit, it was probably just something to do with the war. He followed Dean into the back room (seeing that there was another door hidden behind some crates) and immediately regretted it. Two angels appeared and grabbed both of his arms. Cas tried to throw them off and get away but for some reason he couldn't. He looked around at the walls and saw that there were sigils with his name carved into them, among numerous others. The sigils were draining his grace, making struggling useless.

"What's going on Dean?" Cas questioned. "Oh. You still think I'm Dean. Isn't that cute. I thought it would be obvious that I'm not Dean, I mean, you are an angel. You should be able to sense this stuff right?"

If looks could kill, this monster impersonating Dean would have been dead quite a bit ago.

"What's the purpose of bringing me here because I assume I'm not just here to chat?" Cas stared straight into the creature's eyes. "Oh wow. You aren't very observant are you?" With that, the monster pointed his finger and the angels holding him began to lead him towards another door. Cas could have sworn that this place only had one room, but, once again, he was wrong.

The creature slammed the door open to reveal Gabriel?! Not only that, Gabriel's wings were showing. The wings were a beautiful golden color fading to a dark gold that looked almost orange. They were in the shape of an eagle's wings, but they were bigger. The wingspan was probably around 12ft long. The wings were held out forcefully by two big hooks shoved under the carpal joint of the wing. Most of the primary and secondary feathers looked like they were torn and a few of the primary coverts on the left wing were gone. His body was littered with little cuts and bruises. His wrists were in shackles that had chains connected to the ground. He was trying to hold his right arm closer to his body than his other arm, suggesting that something was wrong with it. He was standing on sigil with his named carved into it. Cas realized it was draining him of his grace and keeping him from going anywhere. Gabriel had his head down but then looked up into Cas' ice blue eyes with shock written all over his face.

"No, no no no don't you bring him into this!" The archangel yelled at the other angels. "You don't need to bring him into this! This matter is just between you guys, Raphael, and me. He doesn't know anything!" Gabriel was tugging on his restraints, wincing through the pain. He was desperate to get to his brother and fly them both out of here, before anything happens to him.

Cas' eyes widened. Did Gabriel know about the war? Did he know that he was the leader of the side opposing Raphael? And what in the world would they want Gabriel for? Cas thought. The angels began dragging Cas to a sigil on the floor that looked a lot like the one under Gabriel, but slightly different. The monster that was impersonating Dean realized he wasn't needed at the moment, so he left the room. Cas realized that the sigil he was being dragged to had the same meaning as the one under Gabriel, but it had his name carved into it. Cas tried to fight back against the angels, but they were too strong and eventually they shoved him on top of the sigil. The angels grabbed the shackles nearby and chained his hands to the floor. They went over to the table in the corner and from what Castiel could see, it was covered in things to torture angels with. The two angels picked up an old, musty book that looked like it was about to fall apart.

Gabriel began tugging on his chains again, shouting "No! Don't you dare do this to him! Don't you dare or I swear I will smite you within seconds!"

"Ha! Good luck with that," one of the angels chortled. The other angel opened the book right in front of Cas and began speaking.

"Volumus ergo te, omnis alae Angeli" chanted the other angel. Cas began to feel an odd sensation on his back. It felt as if something was moving under his skin by his shoulder blades. It wasn't too painful, but it was still irritating. Cas began to shift around in his spot while Gabriel looked at him with terror-filled amber eyes.

"Hoc dicimus, hoc planum est esse in te, gratia alae," the angel chanted in a low voice. Cas' back began to feel really painful. It felt as if something was trying to burst through the skin in between his shoulder blades. He screwed his eyes shut and let out a grunt in pain. Gabriel was tugging and tugging on his restraints, tearing slightly bigger holes in his wings where the hooks were.

"Nos apponere accersire te in oculis verstris ex omnibus basis videre" Castiel was panting and moaning in pain, trying not let a scream out. His wrists hurt with the amount of pulling he was doing on the shackles that held him. All Gabriel wanted to do was run over to his little brother, and comfort him, and tell him it'll be ok. He was trying everything to go over to him, but it was useless.

"Precipimus tibi appareat: et palpari" Castiel let out a pain filled scream. It felt like something was clawing its way out of his back and it hurt. Gabriel shut his eyes and tried to tune out his little bro's screams. He knew it was useless to try and stop it now, they were almost done. He felt so sorry that he had gotten him tied up in this. A tear rolled down the archangel's face as he prepared for what was about to happen.

"Alae scientiate et gratiae et Castiel exite aeternum ac in terris fiant" Cas let out a blood curling scream that had a little bit of his true form's voice in it. There was a loud tearing sound and in a flash of white light, Cas' wings had appeared. Cas stood there in shock, panting heavily as he looked at his huge, black wings.

* * *

><p>Teehee :D I'm such a bad person. And by the way, the Latin does actually say something. Or rather, it's supposed to. I don't take Latin, I wrote that part using Google Translate . Anyways, please review and leave some suggestions! It makes me happy to get a review, and happiness corresponds with my posting times *wink wink*<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

**Wow. Seriously this has been up for maybe 2 days, and it has gotten a better response than other fics I wrote. Though, there were no reviews :( But anyways, hope you peeps enjoy me being evil *maniacal laughter***

**~ Pine**

* * *

><p>The black wings were spread out like eagle's wings. The wingspan was probably somewhere around the same as Gabriel's. The ebony wings were beautiful. They were pure black towards the top scapular feathers, and faded to a very, very dark gray at the tips of the primaries and secondaries. The feathers all looked as if they were shining a pure black light from them onto the wing. Cas was a little hunched over from the sudden weight of the wings on his back. He was also shocked just to see them there, connected to his vessel.<p>

"Hey, little bro. I know you are still shocked from this and all, but why are your wings black? I thought they were white like every other angel." Gabriel was wondering (and just a little concerned) how they even became this color because it's not as if angels and archangels can change their wing color.

"When I raised Dean from Hell, my wings were badly burnt, and they have stayed that way ever since," Cas said while looking at the ground, as if he was ashamed of their color.

"Enough chit chat ladies, let's get down to business." One of the angels walked over to where Castiel's wings were, and picked it up. Cas immediately tried to yank his wing away, but the other angel had too good of a grip for his wing to get out. The wings of an angel, or archangel, are very sensitive. They are the center of their grace, and to have someone touching their wing is incredibly uncomfortable, if it was not allowed by the angel whose wings were being touched.

The angel, who still hadn't spoken his name, grabbed one of the two hooks hanging above where Castiel was standing, and pulled it down to where the wing was. He started to push it under the carpal joint of the wing. Cas let out an ungodly scream. The feeling of someone stabbing his wings was pure agony. Gabriel couldn't help but scream at the top of his lungs for them to stop.

Cas had always been one of his favorite little brothers ever since he was a tiny fledgling. Something about the socially awkward angel just drew him in, and made him want to protect him at all costs. Seeing him be put through this, and not being able to do anything, was torture. He tried and tried to tell them to stop but they kept shoving the hook in until it was all the way through the wing. Cas was panting and shaking with pain. There was blood dripping down from the wound onto his primary and secondary coverts. He then realized that they only had his right wing up and that they still needed to do the left. Cas' blue eyes widened even more and he began to flap his left wing. But since he had just gained the extra appendages on his vessel, he didn't have much practice in controlling them. The angel on the left side of him caught the wing and held it still while the other angel came around and grabbed the hook and began to shove that one in as well.

If Gabriel thought that his scream from the first one was bad, boy was he wrong. Cas' scream was so loud that his true voice was leaking through and it broke some of the non-broken windows left on the building. Gabriel bent his head down as a single tear ran down his face. He was such a failure. He couldn't even save his little brother from these small angels. When Castiel's screams died out, he lifted his head a little bit to find his younger brother looking straight at him with a look mixed with pain and empathy. Castiel had only ever felt pain like that back when Lucifer and Michael were fighting and all the Angels in the way got hurt. He felt so bad that his older brother had to go through that torture. The archangel's amber eyes were full of regret and sadness. Castiel let his head sink to his chest and try to relax the best he could with two freaking huge hooks in his wings.

"Who are you?!" Demanded Cas, his voice rough from all the screaming he had just done.

"Just few of Raphael's followers, that's all," one of the still nameless angels said. "I mean names," Cas bellowed, voice still strained from shouting.

The slightly taller and bigger angel pointed to himself and said "I'm Barakiel and he is Hebron. There, you happy?" "Come on Barakiel, lighten up! The fun is just about to start." Hebron spoke with authority. A sick smile began to stretch across the smaller angel's face. He let out a low chuckle as he advanced towards the table where they had kept the book. He grabbed one of the more simple looking weapons on the table. The weapon looked like a simple whip, but from what Cas could see, it had shards of an angel blade on the tips.

_Shit_ was the only thing that the angel could think at this moment. Barakiel decided to grab a jug of holy oil and a lighter, Cas wasn't looking forward to either of those.

Hebron walked over to where Gabriel was strung up. "It's time to show our little brother what we have been doing here," he said with a sneer. He cracked the whip in the air, eliciting a flinch from both Gabriel and Cas. Then with a loud CRACK! Hebron cracked the whip, making it wrap around the archangel's side and letting the shards cut into his back. Gabriel screwed his eyes shut and clamped his mouth closed, trying not to make a sound. Hebron repeated this a few times on each side of his body. Each time he cracked the whip on Gabriel, Cas would shout at him to stop. Cas was just like his older sibling in that he was very protective over the archangel. Of course, being one of the youngest angels had made it hard for him to protect Gabriel, but that didn't mean he wouldn't try with every fiber of his being.

Hebron was disappointed in the lack of reaction, so he tried a new tactic. When he cracked the whip around Gabriel's side, he pulled the whip along his back, making the shards of blades dig and tear the skin on his back to shreds. This time around, Gabriel couldn't help it and let out a moan of pain. The smaller angel was happy that this was getting more of a reaction then before, he repeated a few more times over. By the time he finished, Gabriel's side and back were completely in shreds, along with his shirt. Castiel's voice had gone hoarse again with the amount of shouting he was doing.

"Well, well. That was fun wasn't it Gabriel?" Barakiel asked sarcastically.

"Go to Hell," was the only retort Gabriel had to him. Barakiel, mad from his retorting answer, walked up to Gabriel and slapped his head so hard, it looked like it was spinning.

"You listen to me you little ignorant asshole, we are the bosses around here. And we won't tolerate your jokes around here anymore, got it?" Barakiel spat in Gabriel's face. "Aye aye, Captain," Gabriel retorted back with a smirk on his face. Barakiel was about to strike Gabriel again when Hebron grabbed his arm and said, "Calm down brother, remember why we are here. We can have more fun with this jackass later."

Barakiel backed down. His hands were clenched tightly in white fists of anger. Slowly, but surely, he unclenched his fists and took a step back. Hebron led his brother away from the archangel.

"Ok so now that's over, let's continue!" Hebron said excitingly, as if he loved torturing his brothers. He walked over to Castiel with the same whip in hand. Cas immediately tensed up his wings moving outwards slightly, as if he was going to try and fly away. Gabriel wasn't paying much attention at the time and kept his head low.

"What do you say Gabe, should we start showing Cas how things run around here?" Barakiel said with a sick smile and a chuckle. If Cas thought the whip was bad enough, he wasn't going to last a second. Barakiel opened the jug of holy oil he had grabbed and began dipping the whip in the oil. Cas looked on with sheer terror, as he knew that the taller angel would light the whip on fire and use it as a weapon. Gabriel immediately whipped his head up when he noticed something was different. The angels were dipping the whip in freaking holy oil. The eldest sibling's amber eyes widened. That was going to hurt like a bitch and make his whipping look like a back rub.

Barakiel made a show of taking the whip out, making sure the entire thing, except for the handle of course, was drenched in the oil. He took out his lighter and after a few attempts at clicking the thing, it finally caught and he lit the whip. The whip looked like some sort of morbid sword. The whips length was caught in a fiery blaze, making the shards of angel blades look like little slivers of silver in the roaring flames. Cas, clenched his eyes shut, trying to prepare his body for the brutal onslaught, when Barakiel cracked the whip down onto the youngest angel's back.

* * *

><p><strong>I think there is something wrong with me. Looking back at this makes me realize just how dark it is. Anyways, please REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! What are you talking about, I'm totally not begging for reviews no... *runs away*<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey peeps. Just so you know, this chapter is twice as long *gasp* But it was either that or the chapter would be cut short because of how its laid out so... I decided to be nice to you guys. Not so much to Cas and Gabe *maniacal laughter* **

**And a special thanks to _keacdragon _for being my first reviewer! **

**~Pine**

* * *

><p>A yelp of pain escaped from the blue-eyed angel's lips. Not only did the angel blades cut into his back, the holy oil that was lit created impressive burns on his back and sides. Barakiel, loving every second of this, continued to whip Cas, each time eliciting a moan or yelp of pain from him. By the time Barakiel was done, Cas had been whipped 20 some times and his back was a bright red, with little cuts leaking blood onto his back. Gabriel had stayed silent the entire ordeal, but from the way Gabriel was slumped awkwardly, he must have passed out from exhaustion.<p>

"Ok, now that we got that out the way, it's questioning time!" Hebron practically screamed. He noticed with a slight frown that Gabe had passed out. He quickly walked over to him and gave him a hard slap in the face.

"Wake up, you asshole! We got some interrogating to do!" Hebron. Spoke harshly to the older archangel. Gabriel let out a grunt. He didn't not enjoy being forced to wake up. Slowly, he stood back up right and completely opened his tired eyes.

"No more naps you hear me?!" Hebron demanded. Gabriel liked straight back into his eyes with slight amusement that was hiding the pain, "Loud and clear."

During the time Barakiel had tortured Cas (whose head was slouching down and wings trying to curl in at the moment), Hebron grabbed an angel blade from the table. "Ok Gabriel," Hebron spoke while twirling the blade threateningly. "Where are the weapons?"

"I don't think you need to know this, you have enough weapons as it is," Gabriel smugly replied. Hebron stepped forward and gripped Gabriel's broken arm tightly. He let out a little yelp at the sudden pressure on the broken bone.

"Where are the weapons, Gabriel?!" Hebron hissed in the archangel's face. "I told you this before, you don't need them, and I have no idea where they are," the archangel stated somewhat calmly.

"LIAR!" Hebron screamed. He took the angel blade in hand a sliced a deep cut into the archangel's right wing. Gabriel let out a scream, and Cas woke from his semiconscious state to find his brother with a big cut right along the ulna bone in the right wing. Blood and Grace poured out from the wound, the blood sticking to the secondary covert feathers.

"Now," Hebron said, taking in a calming breath. "Tell me Gabriel, where are the weapons?"

"I don't know," Gabriel managed to get out between deep breaths. "Ok then, playing hard, aren't you? Well I know just how to get to you." Hebron walked over the table in the corner and grabbed a syringe off the table. He tapped it a few times with his finger. "Holy oil, pure holy oil. I have always wondered what would happen if someone were to inject this into the veins of an angel or an archangel. Huh, well I guess I can figure out now!" Hebron exclaimed.

"You sick, son of a bitch. That is your own brother and you are talking about TORTURING HIM!" Cas screamed from his side of the room, leaning forward slightly as if trying to grab Hebron or Barakiel.

"My, my Cassie. Quite the temper you've get there. I wonder who in the world could have taught you things like that, oh wait, I know, the Winchesters. Those puny, little, hairless apes you love so dearly. Look at what they have done to you Cassie. They have turned you into little bitch you are now, not that you weren't annoying before." Hebron taunted. Castiel's head hung low in shame from his brother's words. Gabriel was fuming. How dare he say something like that?! And to his little brother too.

"Hey! You dick! How dare you speak to our little brother like that?! All those things you just said were describing you not Cas!" Gabriel yelled. His amber eyes looked darker as he stared at his douche bag of a brother.

"You know what Gabriel, you can't say anything to me. You were the one who abandoned us all in heaven when Lucifer and Michael started fighting. There was no one to stop anymore. Things got really bad, and once, little Castiel tried to be like you. He tried to get them to stop fighting and almost died in the process. So don't you dare talk about how I'm a dick when you did all of that." Hebron hissed. Cas let a tear fall down his face. He had hoped Gabriel never had to learn that he had tried to stop the fighting. And now he was ashamed.

The archangel's face had shock plastered all over it. He would have never left if he knew that would happen, especially to his little bro.

"Okay enough this, time to get into some real fun," Barakiel said menacingly. He grabbed the syringe from Hebron's hand and jabbed it into Gabriel's neck.

The minute the holy oil entered the archangel's blood stream, he felt as if he was on fire. Burning from the inside out. Gabriel winced and hunched over, trying to pull his wings closer and failing. The archangel's amber eyes screwed shut as he fought the urge to yell.

"Stop! Stop it right now! Can't you see it's hurting him?!" Cas screamed as he leaned forward as much as he could, his back still aching from the whipping he received.

"Sorry Cassie, can't take it out of his blood since it's already in it, but it should stop running its course in about, oh, let's say an hour." Barakiel said with a sick smile. Cas glared at the angel in front of Gabriel. The archangel's breathing was picking up now as he tried ease through the pain.

An hour and 15 minutes later, the holy oil had run its course. That hour and 15 minutes weren't easy though. Gabriel had started to moan in pain about 20 minutes in. Cas kept speaking encouraging words to him as he worked to not scream. But at the hour mark, the archangel had lost his integrity. He let out a scream as the oil seem to be burning his heart and lungs. Cas, panicked at his brother's scream, just continued to try and encourage him through it. The entire ordeal had left the poor archangel shaking.

"See that was fun wasn't it?" Hebron said with a smirk. "Go t-to hell, Hebron," Gabriel managed to get out. The youngest angel looked over at him worried. The archangel was stuttering and he had never, ever done that before. Cas just hoped that it was just his exhaustion from the oil.

"Would you like to answer our question now, Gabriel?" Barakiel questioned. "I t-told you, I d-don't know," Gabriel was trying his hardest not to seem weak and stutter, but he was so tired that he just wanted to sleep. "Aww, does the all might and powerful archangel Gabriel have a little stutter?" taunted Hebron.

"Shut up, Hebron," Cas replied from his spot on the floor. Hebron whipped around to face Cas and walked over to him. "No, Cassie. I'm not going to shut up and now since our brother absolutely refuses to give us answers, we are going to try a new method of torture!" Hebron clapped his hands and smiled as if he was Dean when he gets his piece of pie. Hebron motioned for Barakiel to go to the door. Barakiel stepped outside for a bit, and then came back in with the monster impersonating Dean (who had to be a shifter).

"You know what to do," Barakiel said to the shifter. He nodded and went over to the table and grabbed what at first looked like a baseball, but to an angel, it was much more. It was a baseball bat, but made with the same material of an angel sword. Seriously, Cas thought, how the hell do they find all these weapons and not be able to find the weapons of heaven?! If an angel were hit by a regular baseball bat, they would just heal themselves without a second thought. But, if an angel was hit by this bat, it would not just harm their vessel, it would harm their grace as well. This bat basically prevented the healing of the injuries it caused.

The shifter, still disguised as Dean, came right up to Cas. "Let's have a little fun, shall we?" The shifter said with a smile. Apparently, according to 3 out of the 5 people there, torture is "fun".

The shifter slammed the bat into Cas' ribs. Cas let out a help of pain, not expecting it to hurt that much. It felt as if a semi-truck had ran into him. 'Dean' had a smirk on his face from the obvious reaction to his hit.

"You know, the real Dean, he thinks you are a failure too. I meant, during the apocalypse, when they needed you most, you had turned almost human! What kind of guy does that?! And earlier, letting Sam out of the panic room and basically triggering the apocalypse! Man, dude, you are one dumb ass." The shifter ranted. With every word, Cas felt like something heavy was placed on his heart. The shifter was right, he was a failure. Why was even alive? Why in the world did God resurrect him twice? What was the point of bringing back such a worthless angel?

Gabriel saw the multitude of emotions cross his little brothers face as the shifter spoke to him. "D-don't you listen t-to him C-Cas! He is s-so wrong, you d-did everything t-to s-stop losing your g-grace and t-to s-stop the apocalypse f-from happening. Y-you are worth f-fighting for, C-Cas!" Gabriel exclaimed, still stuttering, as he looked directly into his brother's sad blue eyes.

"Barakiel, Hebron. One of you shut up this annoying archangel," the shifter barked. Hebron grabbed some duct tape from the table and tore off a strip and placed it over Gabriel's mouth. Gabriel rolled his eyes, he didn't like being shut up.

"Now back to our talk, where was I, oh yes, talking about your multiple failures," the shifter said smugly. "Shut up," Cas mumbled, his head down as tried not think of the pain radiating from his ribs. He was pretty sure he cracked a few.

"What was that?" 'Dean' demanded. "I said 'Shut up!'" Cas replied louder and looking directly into the creature's fake green eyes. "You know, I really don't like being told to shut up twice within 2 minutes." And with that he smashed the bat into Cas' left knee, full force. The angel let out a loud scream as the knee shattered from the bat's impact. Immediately, crumpled and most of Cas' weight was put onto his right leg. Gabriel was tugging against his restraints as much as he could in his injured state, trying to tell his brother that it will be okay, that he will help him. But those were all lies. Gabriel was failing at helping his little brother, but he was pretty sure that Hebron and Barakiel both had an A+ in torture methods. A tear slipped down his face as Cas screamed from the pain of the bat and his knee. Barakiel and Hebron both just snickered in the back corner as the scene played out. The archangel sent them a deadly glare but the both just snickered even more.

A sniffle escaped Cas, as he tried to ease the pain of his left knee. "Aww, is the baby angel crying from a little broken bone? Does the little baby angel need his daddy? Oh wait, he won't come because he doesn't care about you, freak." The shifter taunted. Tears were falling down Cas' face now. He believed every word the shifter said, whether it be him going insane from exhaustion and pain, or if he really just accepted it, he didn't know. Gabriel was fuming, trying to scream through the duct tape. He had to get to his little brother. The wounds where the hooks rest in his wings were bleeding blood and Grace again from him tugging on his chains to much, but he didn't mind the pain if it meant he was closer to Cas.

The shifter picked the bat up again and began pacing in front of Castiel. "So, the little freak is fighting a war up in heaven at the moment right? I've heard little rumors floating around, that you are the leader for the angel apposing Raphael, is it true? Our little Cassie is the general of the rebellion?" The shifter questioned.

"Yes," Cas said, pain filling his voice. Gabriel's eyes widened in shock. He had heard that there was a fight in heaven but he didn't think it was a full-blown out war. He certainly didn't think Cas would be leading a freaking rebellion! He always thought of Cas as a rule follower. But then again, he did change after meeting the Winchester boys, definitely for the better or at least that's what Gabriel thought.

"And Cas, how is that war going for you? How many angels have you lost?" The monster continued to question. "Too many," Cas sighed. He was tired of fight almost all of his brothers and sisters. Every time he thought he found an angel he trusted, they died or left him for something else. The only one that was left was Gabriel, but then, he died because of Lucifer. He still had no idea how he came back, but he was glad the archangel was back on Earth.

"Wow Cas, you have lost so many angels, that you can't count them anymore. I thought you would be better Cas. I guess I was wrong," the shifter shook his head disapprovingly. "Cassie you are such a letdown you know that right? You know that you deserve all this pain that you have received, right?" Cas nodded his head yes. Another tear had fallen down his face as he nodded. "Good Cas, then you know that you deserve this." The shifter pulled the bat back into another swing, and swung it down onto Cas' right wing. He brought the bat down just right so it hit both his ulna and radius. Cas let out blood curling scream from the pain of 2 bones in his wing breaking at the same time. Cas continued screaming because it freaking hurt worse than hell. That combined on top of his shattered knee has worse than pure agony. The monster smirked and put the bat back on the table.

"My work here is done," the shifter said to the two angels. And with that he walked over to the door and slammed it behind him. Gabriel was screaming at the top of his lungs too, trying to get to Cas. When tugging on his chains, he had pretty much rubbed off all the skin on them. Blood was dripping down into his hands from the torn skin. His right arm still hurt like hell, but it was nothing compared to what Cas was feeling at the moment. Tears were falling down Gabriel's face as he couldn't stop his brother's torture, not even one second of it.

He was useless.

* * *

><p><strong>I can't have a whump fic without feels can I? Okay guys I think I'll try to update on weekends from now on. So yeah, pleeeeeeeeeease review...please?<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey peeps. You know how I said I'd update on weekends? Yeah well completely forget about that because I'm just gonna go ahead and update whenever the hell I feel like. Lately, life has been rough so I might not update for a little while, but I'll still try to when I get the chance. I hope you enjoy C:**

**~Pine**

* * *

><p>Barakiel and Hebron both started to applaud as they walked from the corner they were standing in. Hebron walked up to Gabriel and ripped the duct tape off of his mouth.<p>

"So, Gabriel, where are the weapons?" Hebron asked. "I really d-don't know w-where they are. Just p-please, d-don't do that t-to Cas, p-please," Gabriel begged them. Hebron let out a sigh. "Do you swear you don't know where they are?" Hebron asked, frustrated that Gabriel seemed to know nothing. Gabriel nodded his head yes vigorously. Barakiel chose to speak up then, "Ok then on to Plan B. Where is the gate to Purgatory?"

"What?!" Gabriel was shocked by their question. Why the hell would they want to know where Purgatory is? "You heard me, where is Purgatory?" Barakiel asked again, sounding pretty bored. "I d-don't know," Gabriel stuttered out. _Hopefully, this stuttering thing isn't a permanent effect of that stupid holy oil _Gabriel thought. "We know that's a lie, both you and Cassie over there," Hebron pointed to the spot Cas was, well, trying to stand in. "You have died before. You would have to know where it is so I'll ask you again, where is Purgatory?"

"I don't k-know," the archangel stared straight into the other angel's eyes, trying to convince him that he was telling the truth. "Gabe, when will you ever learn to answer our questions?" Hebron exclaimed, surprised that Gabriel wasn't answering questions even after all of that torture. "Oh well, if you aren't going to answer us, I guess we'll just have to draw out the answer again," Hebron spoke, sounding like he was disappointed in Gabriel's choice. Barakiel went over to the table and grabbed a book. He flipped to a seemingly random page and frowned.

"You never mentioned that this spell needed these ingredients Hebron! I don't have any of them prepared." Frustration leaked through onto Barakiel's stone cold face. Hebron looked even angrier if at all possible "YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO CHECK THE BOOK AND SEE IF WE NEEDED INGREDIENTS!" Hebron screamed, face turning red. Gabe and Cas both began to see a glimmer of hope. _Maybe, just maybe, we have a chance here_ Gabriel thought to himself.

"Hey how about I just go get the ingredients. I'll be back in a few days," Barakiel suggested.

"Uh no. Last time you tried to do something on your own, you accidentally made a volcano erupt and kill millions of people. And the volcano wasn't even a volcano! It was just supposed to be a mountain!"

"Hey! It wasn't my fault that I got my mountains mixed up and accidentally destroyed Pompeii along in the process!" Barakiel huffed.

"Ok whatever, I'm still coming with you to collect those ingredients. These two are strung up and I highly doubt they could get away. Still, you are a freaking idiot Barakiel!" Hebron and Barakiel disappeared leaving only the lingering sound of flapping wings.

Seeing that no one was around to punish him for doing this, Cas slumped in his restraints and almost immediately passed out. Gabriel thought he should probably keep an eye on his little brother, but the peaceful darkness of unconsciousness was calling to him. Soon, he too had joined Cas in the bliss of passing out.

~oOo~

Cas found himself standing in a grassy field. _Wait that can't be right, how am I standing? _Cas thought to himself. He turned around to find Dean leaning on the Impala's hood, drinking a cold beer and stargazing. _I must have accidentally entered Dean's dream, _Cas thought. He walked up to Dean, or at least he tried. He found it almost impossible to move for some reason, probably due to the lack of grace he had left. Dean glanced down from the stars and had to do a double take.

"Cas? What are you doing here?" Dean questioned. Cas looked as if he was about to try and speak, but he couldn't manage to get the words out. Cas tried to take a step forward and ending up tripping over himself, landing flat down on the field.

Dean immediately stood up and quickly made his way over to Cas to help him sit up. Cas stared into Dean's apple green eyes trying to gather his strength to send his message across.

"…D-Dean….help me…please," Cas managed to get out before being disconnected from the dream, sinking back into unconsciousness.

~oOo~

Dean sat up with a jolt and a sharp intake of breath. Sam, who was sitting across the room doing research (as always), noticed Dean and quickly walked over to him.

"What happened?" Sam questioned his older brother, who was still trying to catch his breath.

"Cas. He was trying to talk to me in my dream. Only, he didn't look to good. He could barely even walk and only managed to say one thing to me," Dean replied, his breathing returning to normal.

"What did he say?"

"Dean, help me, please," Dean replied with a concerned look on his face. Sam's hazel eyes grew wide. He couldn't remember a time when Cas directly asked them for their help. He knew Cas was in some serious shit if he was sending out a cry for help.

"Shit. Okay we need someone who can find out where Cas is and we need them now. Maybe we can ask Balthazar? He seemed like he would do almost anything for Cas," Sam sat down in a chair not too far from where Dean was sitting on the crappy motel bed.

"Should we pray to him or just summon him here?" Dean asked.

"We should probably just pray to him, he won't be as ticked off if we don't summon him."

"Dear Balthazar, please get your feathery ass down here. It's important," Dean prayed, eyes closed. A few moments later, the tell-tale flapping of wings was heard throughout the dingy motel room.

"This had better be important like you said, Winchester," Balthazar stated as he leaned against the wall, arms crossed.

"Cas came to me in my dream," Dean stated.

"So? You too are practically joined at the hip, it's not surprising to hear that he came to you in your dream," Balthazar replied, annoyed that he was asked to come here to talk about some stupid dream.

"Cas said, 'Dean, help me, please.'" Dean repeated exactly what he had said to his brother. Balthazar's eyes widened as he stood up from leaning on the wall, and walked over to Dean to stare him straight in the eyes.

"Tell me exactly what happened. Don't leave anything out," Balthazar stared at Dean with the most serious face he's ever seen on the angel. Dean recounted exactly what happened. Cas appearing mysteriously, stumbling and struggling to speak, saying exactly one sentence to him, and then disappearing. After Dean had finished recounting his dream, Balthazar took a step back, running his hand over his face.

"Sounds like our dear Cassie is in quite a bit a trouble. Judging by the way you described him in your dream, he's probably being held somewhere against his will. His grace is also somehow depleted, making it hard for him to send you this message. I can perform a location spell and see if I can find him. I can't help you any further than that, because, if his grace is being withheld from him, it means he is probably being held by angels. If I went in to try and save him, they would capture me immediately."

"Okay, what do you need for this spell?" Sam questioned.

"Nothing I'm sure you boys don't already have, let me tell you the list…"

~oOo~

After about 20 minutes of collecting the ingredients Balthazar needed, the angel began to set up for the spell. He cleared off the bedside table, and began drawing a sigil on top of the table. _It kind of looks like that spell Cas did that one time when we were looking for Anna, _Dean thought. Balthazar set the bowl on the table and began mixing the various ingredients. Once they looked mixed enough, Balthazar leaned slightly over the mixture and began chanting in Enochian. He finished the chant and closed his eyes as if he was concentrating on something important.

"Groton, South Dakota. That's where Castiel is," Balthazar stated, coming out of his "trance" or whatever it was. Balthazar strode up to the brothers and placed a hand on both of their shoulders.

"Please, find my brother and make sure he's okay," and with that, he flew off to God knows where.

Sam had already typed in the town's name to his laptop to find out how far they would have to travel.

"Looks like it will take an entire day to get there, if not more than a day." Dean frowned. By the time they would get there, Cas could be dead.

"Well then, pack up Sammy. We're heading out on the road right now," Dean exclaimed as he threw a bag at Sam's face. Sam sighed as he caught the bag and began to fill it with his belongings. This was going to be one stressful road trip.

* * *

><p><strong>Please review, and if you do, I'll give you a pineapple!<strong>


End file.
